


Objective Data [Podfic]

by diurnal_lee, kronos999, paraka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Kid Fic, Libraries, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Smart James T. Kirk, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diurnal_lee/pseuds/diurnal_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronos999/pseuds/kronos999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: A young Vulcan decides to find a mate for his guardian, Spock. After careful calculations, Cadet Kirk is obviously the superior choice.A podfic of Objective Data by walkandtalk





	Objective Data [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Objective Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922263) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 

**Length**: 2:43:04  
**Download**: [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.zip) (Zip 99.5 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.m4b) (80.6 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

**Chapter 1**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2001%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 2**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2002%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 3**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2003%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 4**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2004%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 5**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2005%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 6**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2006%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 7**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2007%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 

**Chapter 8**  
  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/STR-Objective%20Data%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad/STR-Objective%20Data%2008%20by%20walkandtalk-group%20slashpad.mp3) on mobile. 


End file.
